After Who Are You : School 2015
by YongHee0104
Summary: Gong Taekwang merasa, Go Bokdonglah yang bisa membuat dirinya melupakan sosok Lee Eun Bi. Dan Go Bokdong merasa, kalau Gong Taekwang yang bisa membuatnya akan sosok Jo Kang Ja. Go Bokdong & Gong Taekwang (Angry Mom & Who Are You : School 2015) Story. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

After Who Are You : School 2015

.

Chapter 1

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Don't copy WITHOUT my permission!

.

.

.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Bedanya hanya Go Eun Byul yang digantikan oleh Lee Eun Bi. Atau yang sekarang mengganti namanya menjadi Go Eun Bi setelah surat adopsinya selesai diurus.

Kwon Gi Tae yang sekarang menjadi anak yang sangat rajin.

Park Min Joon yang sekarang mulai menekuni dunia musik dan olahraga.

Cha Song Joo yang makin terkenal di kalangan murid – murid Sekang High School.

Kang So Young yang sudah pindah dari Sekang High School.

Go Eun Bi yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Han Yi Ahn.

Dan Gong Tae Kwang yang sudah memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya juga kembali menjadi direktur di Sekang High School.

Tapi, Taekwang tetap saja malas. Selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran. Hal yang selalu membuat Taekwang bersemangat hanyalah Eun Bi. Tapi karena Eun Bi lebih memilih Yi Ahn, Taekwang hanya bisa diam. Dia selalu melamun karena memikirkan Eun Bi. Selalu kabur ke atap untuk sekedar menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tapi dia selalu berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menggantikan sosok Eun Bi di hati dan juga pikirannya.

* * *

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu dan sudah seharusnya Kim seonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka yang baru sudah masuk ke kelas untuk pengarahan di pagi hari sebelum kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian, Kim seonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Semua penghuni kelas 2-3 langsung berhamburan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing – masing. Karena wali kelas mereka yang baru ini sangatlah menakutkan.

"Akan ada murid baru di kelas ini." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim sambil menatap murid – muridnya ini.

Tapi kemudian, ia menatap ke sebelah kiri. Ke arah pintu masuk kelas bagian depan.

"Masuklah." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim kepada anak baru tersebut.

Dan kemudian seorang namja memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di samping Kim seonsaengnim. Ia memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke arah penghuni kelas 2 – 3 yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi teman – temannya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim.

"Annyeong. Je ireumeun, Go Bok Dong imnida. Aku pindahan dari Busan. Mohon bantuannya." Ujar namja tersebut yang bernama Go Bok Dong yang kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya dan membantunya di kelas ini." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim.

"Ne!" Balas murid – murid.

"Go Bok Dong, kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong disana." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di depan Taekwang. Dan seperti biasa, Taekwang sedang tertidur.

"Gamsahamnida." Ujar Bok Dong sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Kim seonsaengnim.

Saat Bokdong hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan bahu kanannya di tepuk oleh sang wali kelas.

"Aku tahu sejarahmu saat di Busan dulu. Jadi kuharap, kau bisa memperhatikan semua kelakuanmu. 1 kesalahan, 1 point. Arasseo?" Ujar Kim seonsaengnim.

"Ne. Algesseumnida." Balas Bok Dong yang setelah itu berjalan ke arah kursinya.

"Tidak ada pengarahan hari ini. Belajar dengan benar dan berperilaku baiklah. Kita bertemu nanti sore." Ujar Kim seonsaengnim yang setelah itu langsung saja meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Gamsahamnida!" Balas murid – murid kelas 2 – 3. Dan kemudian perhatian mereka langsung kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan Eun Bi. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan anak baru tersebut.

Bokdong yang tidak menyadari kalau ia diperhatikan oleh Eun Bi hanya meletakkan tasnya di gantungan meja di sebelah kanan.

"Eunbi-ah…" Panggil Song Joo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Eung?" Balas Eunbi sambil menatap ke arah Songjoo.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikan anak baru itu terus? Kau akan membuat Yi Ahn cemburu." Ujar Songjoo sambil bercanda.

"Kau bicara apa sih." Ujar Eun Bi yang langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah depan dan mengambil bukunya di laci meja. Sedangkan Songjoo hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Eunbi.

* * *

Bokdong merasa aneh berada di kelas ini. Kelas ini, bahkan sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahnya dulu di Busan. Disini duduk sendiri – sendiri. Padahal dulu ia duduk berdua dengan Jo Kang Ja. Ah, ia kan selalu memanggilnya Jo Bang Wool.

Mengingat Jo Bang Wool, ia jadi mengingat saat – saat ia masih berada di Busan. Yang benar saja, ia mencintai orang tua temannya sendiri. Tapi jangan salahkan dia. Karena ia juga awalnya tidak tahu bahwa Jo Kang Ja yang selalu dipanggilnya Jo Bang Wool adalah orang tua dari Oh Ah Ran.

Mengingat Oh Ah Ran, ia jadi ingat dengan Hong Sang Tae. Apa ia harus menelponnya ya? Yang mengusulkannya pindah ke sekolah ini kan dia. Tentunya dengan uang tabungan milik Ahn Dong Chil, orang yang merawatnya dulu.

Bokdong langsung mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku celananya dan membuka kuncinya. Ia mencari kontak dengan nama Hong Sang Tae. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung menelponnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, panggilannya tersambung.

'Yeoboseyo.'

"Sang Tae-ah…" Ujar Bokdong.

'Wae, Bokdong-ah? Kau menyukai sekolah barumu kan?'

"Aku sepertinya tidak akan menyukainya. Kenapa kau memindahkanku ke sekolah mahal ini?" Tanya Bokdong. Dia tidak tahu kalau ia akan dipindahkan ke sekolah berisi anak – anak orang kaya begini.

Dan pertanyaan Bokdong dibalas dengan tawa Sangtae.

"Aish! Kenapa tertawa?!" Tanya Bokdong kesal.

'Kau harus menyukainya karena Kang Ja ahjumma yang memilihnya.'

"Jo… Kang Ja?" Tanya Bokdong tak percaya.

'Ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Bokdong-ah. Dan juga, kau harus belajar untuk melepasnya. Carilah cerita baru di Seoul. Aku akan selalu mendukung semua keputusanmu, Bokdong-ah.'

Bokdong hanya bisa terdiam. Hanya Sangtae yang tahu kalau ia menyukai ibu dari Oh Ah Ran. Yeojachingu Sangtae.

'Bokdong-ah, sebentar lagi Park seonsaengnim akan kemari. Kututup ya.'

"Ne, gomawo Sangtae-ah…"

'Ne. Annyeong…'

Dan sambungan telpon langsung diputus begitu saja oleh Sangtae. Tipikal orang kaya yang angkuh.

Bokdong hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menatap handphonenya. Apa ia bisa mendapatkan cerita baru di Seoul ini? Mendapatkan pengganti Jo Kang Ja?

Sepertinya berat.

* * *

Shi Jin sedari tadi duduk dengan gelisah.

Ia ingin sekali menyapa sang murid baru. Tapi ia sangat malu.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini, sifat pemalunya harus keluar? Kenapa tidak tadi saja?

Tapi ia benar – benar ingin mengenal anak baru tersebut.

Baiklah, ia akan mencoba menyapanya.

Shijin langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Annyeong." Sapa Shijin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Bokdong yang masih menatap handphonenya dengan pandangan kosong langsung tersentak mendengar suara Shijin. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Shijin.

"Ah… A-Annyeong." Balas Bokdong yang juga mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Lee Shi Jin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujar Shijin.

"Ne, Go Bokdong imnida." Balas Bokdong.

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya tentang apapun, kau bisa bertanya padaku."

"Ne, gomawo."

"Cheonmaneyo…" Balas Shijin yang kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kembali mengarah ke depan.

Shijin langsung menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tidak sadar jika ia menahan nafasnya.

'Langkah yang bagus Lee Shijin.' Batinnya yang langsung mengembalikkan perhatiannya ke arah buku di atas mejanya.

* * *

Bokdong yang mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang gadis hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia ingat, satu – satunya yeoja yang mau berbicara dengannya hanyalah Jo Kang Ja.

Jo Kang Ja lagi. Sepertinya ia harus membuang semua pikirannya tentang yeoja itu.

Sebenarnya, Bokdong cukup penasaran dengan namja yang duduk di belakangnya. Ia tidak mendengar suaranya dari tadi. Dan semenjak ia masuk ke dalam kelas 2 – 3 ini dia tertidur.

Apa sekarang ia masih tertidur?

Apa ia harus bertanya pada Lee Shijin. Ia cukup penasaran.

Baiklah, ia akan bertanya pada Shijin.

"Lee Shi Jin." Panggil Bokdong.

Shijin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Bokdong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Bokdong yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ne?" Tanya Shijin.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Siapa nama namja yang duduk di belakangku?" Tanya Bokdong.

Dan Bokdong langsung bingung kenapa raut wajah Shijin jadi bête begitu.

"Dia Gong Tae Kwang. Trouble maker di sekolah ini. Dulu dia selalu keluar masuk rumah sakit karena sering berkelahi dengan Kwon Gitae. Dan kudengar dia juga anak orang kaya. Dia dulu berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu diantar dengan mobil mewah. Kau penasaran sekali dengannya. Ku sarankan untuk tidak berurusan dengan Gong Tae Kwang." Jelas Shijin.

"Gong Taekwang? Apa dia anak dari Gong Jaeho?" Tanya Bokdong lagi.

"Gong Jaeho? Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin anak sepertinya memiliki ayah seperti direktur Gong Jae Ho. Lagipula, kau tahu direktur Gong Jaeho darimana?" Tanya Shijin balik.

"Ah, bukan apa – apa. Keundae, gomawo Shijin."

"Ne, cheonmanyeo." Balas Shijin yang setelah itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Bokdong hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata – kata Shijin.

'Gong Taekwang? Bukankah itu nama asli dari Sungjae-ku?' Batin Bokdong.

Sungjae. Teman Bokdong saat ia masih berumur 4 tahun. Ia dan Sungjae selalu bermain bersama saat di Busan dulu. Namun sayang, saat Sungjae berumur 10 tahun, ia harus pergi ke Seoul. Melanjutkan pendidikannya di ibukota Korea Selatan tersebut. Dan juga karena masalah orang tuanya.

Dan juga Sungjae bukanlah nama asli dari temannya dulu. Nama aslinya adalah Gong Taekwang. Sungjae tidak mau Bokdong memanggilnya dengan nama Taekwang. Ia mau Bokdong memanggilnya dengan nama Sungjae. Entah dapat darimana nama itu.

Tapi Sungjae sendiri juga tidak memanggil nama Bokdong dengan nama aslinya. Sungjae memanggilnya Jisoo. Entah darimana lagi nama itu ditemukan oleh Sungjae.

Bokdong hanya bisa menurutinya karena Sungjae adalah temannya yang sangat berharga.

Bokdong tersadar dari lamunannya akan Sungjae saat merasakan handphonenya yang masih digenggamnya bergetar.

Ia menatap handphonenya. Ada pesan dari Sangtae.

Bokdong langsung membuka pesang dari Sangtae.

'From : Hong Sang Tae  
To : Go Bok Dong

Kau benar – benar harus mencari cerita hidup yang baru, Bokdong-ah…'

Dan setelah membaca pesan tersebut, Bokdong yakin bahwa Gong Tae Kwang akan menjadi cerita baru di hidupnya.

Tidak apakan kalau Bokdong sedikit melanggar?

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

After Who Are You : School 2015

.

Chapter 2

.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

Don't copy WITHOUT my permission!

.

.

.

Setelah memasukkan handphonenya ke kantong celananya. Bokdong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Taekwang yang tertidur lelap. Ia berniat untuk membangunkannya. Dan sepertinya itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit.

Seingatnya dulu, Taekwang sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan baginya dulu.

Bokdong mulai mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menusuk pipi kiri Taekwang pelan. Taekwang memang tertidur dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Sungjae-ah…" Panggil Bokdong sambil menusuk pipi Taekwang berkali – kali.

"Sungjae-ah…" Panggil Bokdong kembali.

Benar – benar Gong Taekwang ini. Menyusahkan.

* * *

Taekwang yang merasakan pipinya ditusuk dengan jari berkali – kali merasa terganggu.

Yang benar saja. Siapa yang berani mengganggu macan tidur?

"Uri Sungjae… Ayo bangun…"

Taekwang yang mendengar nama panggilan tersebut langsung membuka matanya lebar dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun, ia menyesalinya karena kepalanya langsung pusing.

"Akhirnya…" Ujar suara namja di depannya.

Taekwang langsung mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali dan menatap namja di depannya.

'Siapa namja ini? Berani sekali dia mengganggu tidurku.' Batin Taekwang.

"Nugu?" Tanya Taekwang ketus.

"Ah… Kau tidak mengenalku, Sungjae-ah?" Ujar Namja tersebut.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa memanggilku dengan nama itu?!" Tanya Taekwang yang semakin sebal. Namja di depannya ini benar – benar tidak memberinya jawaban.

"Aku Go Bok Dong. Apa kau lupa?" Tanya namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Bokdong.

'Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu…' Batin Taekwang.

'Tunggu dulu… Jangan – jangan dia…'

"Ji Soo?" Tanya Taekwang.

"Ah… Kupikir kau melupakanku… Annyeong Sungjae-ah. Kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Bokdong.

Taekwang melotot tak percaya. Namja di depannya ini, benar – benar Go Bok Dong? Jisoo-nya?

"Sungjae-ah, jangan melotot begitu. Matamu bisa keluar nanti." Ujar Bokdong yang langsung tertawa.

"Babo!" Ujar Taekwang sambil mendorong dahi Bokdong dengan tangannya.

"Gong Taekwang!" Panggil Yi Ahn.

Taekwang yang mendengar Yi Ahn memanggilnya langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri dengan malas.

"Mwo?!" Tanya Taekwang sebal.

"Ini hari pertamanya dan kau malah mulai mem-bullynya." Ujar Yi Ahn.

"Bully? Yang benar saja." Sungut Taekwang.

"Kalau aku membullynya, kau mau apa?" Tanya Taekwang.

"Aish anak ini." Ujar Yi Ahn yang mulai sebal.

"Sungjae-ah." Ujar Bokdong sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Taekwang dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap dirinya.

Taekwang hanya bisa menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya saat ini. Dan ekspresi tersebut membuat Bokdong tertawa. Ia langung mengacak – acak rambut Taekwang dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Taekwang merengut sebal dan Yi Ahn yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau tidak berubah." Ujar Bok Dong.

"Untuk apa aku berubah. Kamu tuh yang berubah. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kelakuanmu di Busan selama ini?" Balas Taekwang sebal.

"Kalian, saling mengenal?" Tanya Yi Ahn bingung.

Bokdong langsung menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Taekwang dan mulai menatap Yi Ahn.

"Aku teman kecilnya." Jawab Bokdong.

"Benarkah? Aku tak percaya. Mana mungkin Taekwang memiliki teman sepertimu." Ujar Yi Ahn.

"Aish! Saekki-ya!" Teriak Taekwang tak terima.

Sedangkan Bokdong, ia hanya tertawa melihat Taekwang yang secara tidak langsung di bully oleh temannya sendiri.

'Aku akan mencoba menyukai tempat ini, Sangtae-ah.'

* * *

Jam makan siang sudah tiba dan Taekwang berencana untuk pergi ke kantin. Mengambil jatah makannya tentu saja. Dan sepertinya dia melupakan Bokdong.

Buktinya, ia sudah berjalan keluar kelas melalui pintu belakang tanpa menunggu Bokdong terlebih dahulu.

Bokdong yang menyadari bahwa Taekwang pergi langsung saja berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Taekwang.

"Gong Taekwang! Kenapa meninggalkanku? Kau jahat sekali..." Ujar Bokdong sambil merangkul bahu Taekwang. Mengagetkan saja.

"Ahhh... Aku lupa kalau kau ada disini." Balas Taekwang.

"Jahatnya..."

"Berhenti merajuk!" Ujar Taekwang kesal.

"Tidak apakan selama itu kau?"

"Apa – apaan dengan kata – katamu?!"

Dan Bokdong hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Taekwang. Sahabatnya ini benar – benar lucu.

* * *

Taekwang dan Bokdong sudah membawa nampan mereka masing – masing. Mereka sedang berjalan untuk mencari meja yang kosong.

"Biasanya kau duduk dengan siapa?" Tanya Bokdong.

"Biasanya dengan Lee– maksudku Go Eunbi. Nah itu dia."

Taekwang langsung berjalan lebih dulu dari Bokdong. Sepertinya ia terlalu bersemangat karena melihat Eunbi. Sehingga melupakan Bokdong lagi.

"Aku ditinggalkan. Lagi." Ujar Bokdong yang langsung menghela nafas.

Taekwang yang memang tidak peduli dengan sekitar, langsung saja duduk di sebelah Shijin. Inginnya duduk di sebelah Eunbi. Tapi sudah ada Yi Ahn. Jadi ia duduk di sebelah Shijin, yang kebetulan duduk di hadapan Eunbi.

"Ya Gong Taekwang! Kenapa kau duduk disini?!" Tanya Shijin tak senang. Ia memang tidak menyukai Taekwang sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Taekwang hanya menatap malas ke arah Shijin dan mulai memakan makanannya. Eunbi dan Yi Ahn hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi setiap hari.

Tapi tak berapa lama, Taekwang bergumam dengan keras dan mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan. Taekwang yang tidak terima langsung menatap ke kanan untuk melihat siapa yang memukulnya.

'Oh! Aku melupakan Bokdong lagi… Sial!' Batin Taekwang.

Bokdong hanya menatap ke arah Taekwang dengan malas dan langsung duduk di meja yang sama, namun berjarak 2 kursi dari Taekwang. Taekwang merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia tidak bermaksud meninggalkan Bokdong.

Bokdong sebenarnya tidak marah. Ia hanya kesal saja pada Taekwang. Sahabatnya itu seperti melupakan dirinya.

Bokdong yang sudah duduk di meja tidak langsung memakan makanannya. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celananya dan membuka kunci handphonenya. Ia ke bagian kontak untuk mencari nama Hong Sang Tae. Setelah menemukannya, ia menekan ikon panggilan. Dan ia menunggu Sang Tae mengangkat telponnya sambil mengambil sumpit dan memakan makanannya sedikit.

'Yeoboseyo.'

"Sang Tae-ah…" Ujar Bokdong.

'Wae? Kau merindukanku eoh? Kenapa kau selalu menelponku?'

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Bokdong.

'Makan siang tentu saja.'

"Bersama Ah Ran?"

'Tidak, Ah Ran tidak masuk hari ini. Ia sedang sakit.'

"Ah.. Aku akan menelpon Ah Ran nanti." Ujar Bokdong sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

'Kau kenapa sih?'

"Tidak…"

'Kenapa kau masih menyimpan sifat jelekmu itu sih? Cepat katakan ada apa!'

"Kau perhatian sekali denganku. Kau menyukaiku ya?" Tanya Bokdong dengan nada bercandanya.

'Go Bokdong!'

Bokdong yang mendengar suara Sangtae yang seperti itu langsung tertawa. Menyenangkan bisa menggoda seorang Hong Sangtae.

Sedangkan Taekwang yang mendengar pembicaraan Bokdong dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itu, Taekwang tidak peduli, hanya bisa menggerutu sambil melanjutkan makannya. Ia kesal karena Bokdong lebih memilih berbicara dengan temannya dari pada mengajaknya bicara. Memang ini juga salah Taekwang sih. Ia meninggalkan Bokdong begitu saja. Pasti Bokdong juga kesal terhadapnya.

Eunbi sedari tadi juga memperhatikan tingkah laku Taekwang. Sebenarnya Eunbi ingin menanyakan perihal tingkah laku Taekwang. Tapi ia hanya ingin melihatnya dulu. Karena jika ia langsung bertanya, Yi Ahn pasti memarahinya.

Eunbi menghela nafas dalam hati. Sulit ternyata memiliki seorang kekasih.

Kembali pada Taekwang. Ia masih memakan makan siangnya dengan gerakannya yang agak kasar. Untungnya Shijin tidak memperdulikan tingkah laku abnormal Taekwang.

Sedangkan Bokdong, ia masih berbicara dengan Sangtae. 2 hari tidak bertemu ternyata membuatnya merindukan Sangtae.

"Sangtae-ah, aku bertemu dengan temanku saat aku masih kecil." Ujar Bokdong.

'Jeongmal? Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi kau tidak akan kesepian disana.'

"Masalahnya, sepertinya ia melupakanku. Dia selalu meninggalkanku. Padahal aku belum hapal dengan sekolah ini."

Saat Taekwang mendengar kata – kata Bokdong, ia langsung menggeser nampannya ke sebelah Bokdong. Ia juga menggeser tempat duduknya.

Melihat tingkah laku Taekwang, Shijin, Eunbi dan Yi Ahn hanya bisa mentapnya heran. Mereka pikir, Taekwang sedang kerasukan. Karena mereka melihat Taekwang tersenyum tidak enak pada Bokdong dan seperti berusaha merayu Bokdong. Dasar playboy.

"Bokdong-ah…" Panggil Taekwang. Tapi Bokdong tidak memperdulikan Taekwang. Ia terus saja berbicara dengan Sangtae.

"Ya! Jisoo-ah…" Kali ini dengan nama kecilnya disertai dengan nada bicaranya yang memelas.

Bokdong yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Bokdong-ah, sepertinya temanmu itu sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Lebih baik aku pergi. Wang Junghee memintaku untuk mengajarinya matematika.'

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Ahran nanti." Ujar Bokdong.

Dan setelahnya Bokdong langsung memutus sambungan telepon dengan Sangtae.

"Apa maumu, Gong Taekwang?" Tanya Bokdong pada Taekwang sambil melanjutkan makannya tanpa menatap Taekwang.

"Bokdong-ah… mianhae…" Ujar Taekwang sambil menunduk.

"Habiskan makananmu. Nanti kau sakit. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau tubuhmu kurus sekali? Apa saja yang kau lakukan di Seoul? Benar – benar…"

Mendengar ocehan Bokdong, Taekwang langsung tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan makannya. Ia tahu, jika Bokdong menghawatirkan dirinya setelah ia meminta maaf, Bokdong pasti memaafkannya.

"Kau yang terbaik, Bokdong-ah!" Ujar Taekwang sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Bokdong. Tapi karena di mulutnya masih ada makanan, pipinya jadi terlihat menggembung lucu.

Dan Bokdong yang melihat Taekwang hanya bisa tersenyum menyembunyikan tawanya.

Eunbi yang sedari tadi menatap mereka jadi semakin penasaran.

'Siapa Go Bokdong sebenarnya? Kenapa ia bisa membuat Taekwang bahagia seperti itu?'

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
